From Playboy to Prince Charming
by megaotaku98
Summary: Is a simple contest really enough to make Len give up his player ways? And how can someone like Rin manage to tease Len to the brink of insanity over her? RinxLen, noncest, rated T for sour fluff. Other pairings included: MikuxKaito, LenkaxRinto, LukaxGakupo, TetoxTed, NeruxDell, MikixPiko, GumixGumiya Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A Message from the author: Hii people of fanfiction! my name is megaotaku98, but i prefer Sui-chan. (from suisen, meaning daffodil, which is my favorite flower) If you are reading this story then you are most likely a RinxLen fan, to which I applaud you! They are just so perfect together! Anywho... this is my first published fanfic, and my second fanfic total. I'm in the middle if writing another one, but it is currently all handwritten so I can't exactly publish it online... (⌒-⌒; ) **

**so please Read and Review, I want to know what you think of my writing skills, since im more of an artist than an author, but I kept getting all these good ideas in my head and I didnt write them down my brain would explode! jk. **

**ok now onto the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. except the plot idea, and the glass of milk i drank 3 minutes ago. **

~Chapter One~

Normal P.O.V:

A young teen sits alone in the lobby of a social services building, waiting for her designated social worker to come take her to meet her new foster parents. The girl, Rin, passes the time by thinking about random things, and wondering what the new fanily would be like. She hoped that they would be nice, she was tired of having to deal with other children telling her that she 'didn't belong' or other crap like that. Sighing, she started humming her favorite song from the radio, meltdown.

"Rin-chan? You ready?" A familiar voice called. Rin looked up.

"Lola! Yea, I'm coming!" She stood up, grabbed her suitcase and backpack containing all her belongings, and walked after Lola, a tall lady with short black hair and pink eyes (contacts). Rin looked a liitle bit like her, in hair length anyways, but even so Rin's hair was blonde, and she had ocean blue eyes.

The tall brunette led the young blonde to a couple who were also blonde, coincidentally.

"Rin, this is Lily and Oliver Kagamine. Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine, this is Rin." Lola introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Rin said politely, and smiled. At this point Mrs. Kagamine squealed and glomped Rin. "You are so cute!" she cried. Her husband and Lola sweatdropped, while Rin struggled to breathe.

When Mrs. Kagamine finally let go, Lola brought out the official papers for the Kagamines to sign, stating that Rin would be in their care for the time being. After the papers were signed, Lola gave Rin a hug goodbye, and then Rin walked out the doors to the nice car tht was waiting to take her to her new (although temporary for now) home. Rin crossed her fingers and hoped she would like it there.

**Ok, sooo what did you think? Tell me please I appreciate praise and compliments, as well as constructive criticism! But if you didn't like it, don't say so, cuz that would just hurt my feelings. (TTATT) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa! ^^ THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I give you all cupcakes!**

**Ignas12: I don't want to put any spoilers, but there will be much humor, fluff, sour fluff (hints at lemon, but lemon doesn't actually happen) and a little drama! But here's the next chapter! And thanks for reviewing! *hands cupcake* **

**MizuneMinamiki: Thanks for pointing those out! I'm actually writing this on my ipod touch, so the keyboard tends to be uncooperative -.- *accepts cookie* Itadakimasu! *eats cookie* delicious! ^^**

**Also, thank you for the nice compliment! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside~ Here is your cupcake~ *hands cupcake* Thanks for reviewing!**

**0o Ri-chan o0: I agree, Rin is definitely cute! And Len comes in this chapter, so that should answer your question! Thanks for reviewing, have a cupcake~ *hands cupcake***

**Well, onto chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**:D**

~Chapter 2~

Len's P.O.V

" Len... Len. Len! LEN! Ugh...! HEY SHOUTA BOY WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

My eyes flew open and I shot up.

"Geez Lenka, do you have to yell so loud?" I complained to my older sister while rubbing my eyes.

I hate mornings...

"I tried not yelling at first, but you didn't hear me, so I had to make myself louder." Lenka said, looking impatient with her arms folded.

She was standing next to my bed, fully dressed. How early does she get up? Looking at the clock, I saw that it was still only 7:16.

Wait.

7:16?!

"Crap! We're gonna be late!" I yelled, leaping out of bed, and quickly getting dressed.

Lenka rolled her eyes.

"Gee, you think?" she said sarcastically, before walking out of my room.

Ignoring her sarcasm, I finished getting dressed, grabbed a rubber band which I used to tie up my shoulder-length blonde hair, ran downstairs, and rushed out the door after grabbing my schoolbag and a banana. Lenka was waiting in the car, and when I got in she muttered something like "about time".

I rolled my eyes.

"Can you start driving now?"

"We could've already been driving if you just woke up on time," Lenka grumbled, but started driving all the same.

When we got to school, Lenka immediately ran over to where her friends were waiting for her- Ia Aria, Lapis Aoki, Ann Sweet, SeeU Keumiya (korean transfer student), Sai Tonarine, and her boyfriend, Rinto Kagemi.

** [A/N yeah i made that name up, Kagami or Kagene is kinda cliche(i think?) and is always used by everyone else. so i combined the two. Also, I made up SeeU's last name too, using one of the words in the song I=Fantasy. ORIGINALITY! :D] **

I walked up to the school entrance but then froze when I heard a very high pitched female voice yell out, "Yoo-hoo! Lenny-Len-Len-kyuuuun!"

I groaned, and looked over to see none other than Miku Hatsune, one of my best friends since middle school. She always came up with the most ridiculously embarrassing nicknames- like BaKaito, for her boyfriend, (who was also one of my best friends) Kaito Shion, whenever he was being stupid(a.k.a 94% of the time). Anyway, Miku ran over, followed by Kaito, and the rest of my friends- Gumi Megpoid (who was also my cousin), Neru Akita (who always has her phone out, in fact it's practically her life line), Teto and Miki Megurine (identical twins), as well as their older sister Luka Megurine, and Gakupo Kamui (Luka's boyfriend). Luka and Gakupo were a year above the rest of us, but Luka hung out with us because of Teto and Miki, and also Miku lives next door to the Megurines, so the four were all buddies since before preschool. Also, Gakupo tutored me in 7th grade, and he is always wherever Luka is. Luka said that she thinks it's sweet, the rest of us, however, found it kinda wierd.

"So Len-kun," Gumi began, "where's number 97? Didn't she glue herself to you or something?"

"Ha ha ha." I said sarcastically.

As you can see, my friends didn't really approve of me being a player. Same goes for my mom and sister as well. 'number 97' was my current girlfriend, Tei Sukone. She happened to be 97th girl in the school that I've dated so far. Which, if you ask me, is quite an accomplishment.

** [A.N. Me: (-.-;) Len, you're an idiot.**

**Miku: Can I hit him? Please? *holds up negi***

**Gumi: No, I wanna hit him! Let me!**

**Len: o_O *backs away slowly*]**

The glue bit was because Tei was SUPER clingy. And she got jealous really easily. If another girl simply LOOKED in my general direction or even mentioned my name, she would start growling and give whoever it was the most frightening death glare ever-it even sent a girl to tears once. It was all pretty annoying to me, and I was planning on breaking it off with her next chance I could.

"Anyway, I don't really care if she here or not, I'm gonna break up with her. All the clingyness and jealousy is annoying and a bit creepy." I said, shuddering a little.

"I'll say. She threatened me with a knife just because I'm friends with you." Neru added, never looking up from her phone screen, "She's downright scary. Which is a shame, because she's not unattractive."

We all nodded in agreement.

Tei was indeed pretty, but her yandere type personality scared people away.

**[A/N I don't want Tei to seem totally bad, and when you think about it she is pretty, and she has a nice voice. Plus I don't plan on having her be a total villain throughout the story, although I'm not gonna spoil anything! ]**

"Leeeennnn-kuuunnnnn~"

I froze. Speak of the Devil. Literally. Tei, appearing out of no where, grabbed onto my arm and hugged it tightly, while glaring at every friend of mine whose genotype contained two X chromosomes. And with that my amazing friends decided it was time to go to class and leave me alone with Tei. Joy.

Oh well, I guess it made breaking up with her a bit easier, she can't attack my friends if they aren't in the vicinity.

"Listen Tei," I began, "it's not working between us."

Her ruby eyes widened and instantly filled with tears.

"B-but w-w-why? I-I thought you l-loved me!" She started to sob, shaking her head as if she couldn't quite believe it.

"I didn't actually love you. I mean sure you're attractive, but you're also too clingy and I find that annoying, plus you keep scaring my friends with your jealous glares, when they haven't done anything wrong. There's just nothing that could've kept things going any longer." I said, shrugging.

Tei cried even harder, and ran off, leaving me by myself, until the bell rang, and I myself ran to class.

**Wow, I made Len so cruel ;_; makes you feel kinda bad for Tei, doesn't it?**

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it's kinda confusing though, and the ending kinda sucks, hopefully the next chapter will be better and make more sense.**

** please please please review!**

**~Sui-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings! I'm so sorry this took so long to update! TT_TT I've been SUPER behind in school in almost everything except band (although it's pretty much impossible to fall behind in that class), and I've been spending all my time trying to catch up. But after the long wait, the third chapter is finally here! **

**First, though, is the review replies: **

**Ignas12: Actually, they will meet in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing, have a muffin~**

**Rosie-Sama98: Hahaha, that's ok I love hugs! x3 RinxLen is most definitly the most adorable and bestest couple ever! And thank you for the compliment! Here is your muffin, thanks for reviewing~**

**GeminiCross: That's your real name? AWESOME! And thank you! I'm sorry I didn't update very soon, next update won't take so long! Thanks for reviewing, here's your muffin~**

**mirrorsound: story of my life too! I have ADHD, so my sense of time is awful. xD**

**Thank you, I'm glad you think so! And don't worry, Rin will! -insert evil laugh here- Thanks for reviewing, have a muffin!**

**MizuneMinamiki: You're right, they really don't like cooperating at all! -.-**

**I'm so glad you enjoy reading this story, and I agree, Len is a jerk. But don't worry, Rin is going to drive him crazy! :D**

**I would kill him too! xD 97 is a pretty big number, I randomly picked it, and figured it would work to show Len's player self. Thank you for the nice compliment, I'm glad that I use enough detail, and not too much or too little. I hate it when a book or story has too much detail, it makes the plot so slow and boring, it's almost torture! D: Thank you for reviewing, here is your muffin~**

**Okey Dokey, now for the somewhat long awaited third chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot this last chapter!)**

**I don't own Vocaloid. Or Hetalia. Or storm drains.**

~Chapter 3~

Rin's P.O.V.

I sat in the backseat of a nice-and I mean NICE- black car, while my new foster parents chatted away and asked me some questions about myself. They also told me to just call them Oliver and Lily.

"So, Rin-chan, or do you prefer just Rin?" Lily asked.

"It doesn't matter, you can call me whatever you'd like," I responded.

"Ok, Rin it is. So tell us a bit about yourself! Favorite color, hobbies, favorite food, anything you'd like to share." Lily continued, turning back towards me from the passenger seat where she was sitting. (Oliver was driving)

"Well," I began, "my favorite colors are orange and yellow, My hobbies are singing, reading, doodling and sleeping, my favorite food is oranges, and, um, well I was born on December 27th." I said. Lily's mouth dropped to the floor (not literally, but, well you get my point).

"Our son's birthday is on December 27th too! What a nice coincidence! Hm..." Lily looked me over, her hand on her chin, appearing to be deep in thought, "Yes... you and my son would look good together... you actually look alot like him, almost like twins, even though of course you aren't...and you and him aren't related so no one can say it's incest...yes I can definitely see it, it's a perfect match!" she continued, more or less speaking to herself.

I blinked a couple times in confusion before her words finally sunk in.

"Wha-wha-what?" I stammered, "just what are you trying to suggest exactly?"

Lily clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Oh you're so cute! I'm so glad we adopted you!" she gushed, and then glanced out her window, as the car slowed a bit, turning onto a long driveway, which went in a circle at the end, "Ah, perfect, we're here!"

I looked out the window, and my eyes widened.

The place was HUGE!

I couldn't decide on whether it was a palace or a large mansion. I chose the latter, why would there be a palace in Tokyo?

I ducked back in the car to grab my shoulder bag, which contained my most essential (as well as most valuable) items, like my Teddy Bear, Mikan, named after the best fruit in the world, (the orange of course) and a small framed photo of my old best friend who was adopted 10 years ago, and I hadn't seen or heard from since.

Mr. Kaga- I mean, Oliver, insisted on carrying my suitcase, despite my protests that I could carry it fine by myself. When I first stepped inside, my jaw dropped. The place was even bigger on the inside! And also fancy, in a victorian-style as well as modern way. While Oliver went to take my stuff (He also took my shoulder bag, but I was too busy staring at everything to notice) up to what would my room from now on, Lily showed me around. It took about half an hour, considering the number of rooms there were: ALOT. And all of the rooms were really cool, especially the entertainment room (more like a personal arcade/ movie theatre), the music studio (which included a small recording room), and the library (which was the size of a medium-sized house). This family certainly spared no expense in making this the absolute most coolest place to live ever. How rich were they anyway?

After Lily finished showing me around and helped get my stuff settled in my new room, I was free to do what I wanted until her two kids, Lenka and Len, came home, and then Lily would introduce me to them.

So, I flopped on the couch and watched Hetalia on the massive-screen T.V.

After a while, I heard the front door open, and then close rather loudly, followed by two voices that seemed to be arguing.

"-wouldn't have to borrow your phone because I would still have mine, but of course you just HAD to drop it down a storm drain!"

"I said I was sorry a million times!"

"'Sorry' doesn't buy me a new phone!"

"No, but we both know Mom and Dad will!"

I turned my head around, craning my neck so I could see over the back of the couch. The two people arguing were both blonde with blue eyes. I guessed that they were Len and Lenka. I knew Lenka was older than Len, since she was a few centimeters taller than him. That, and Lily had told me all about the both of them while showing me around the house.

At that moment Lily walked into the hallway.

"Ah, good, you're home. How was your day?" She asked, giving them both a hug.

Lenka spoke first.

"It was fine, but when we were walking to the car after school, Len was holding my phone because my hands were full, and he dropped it down a storm drain."

"It was an accident!" Len protested.

"Don't worry Lenka, we can replace it," Lily said, "but in the meantime, you two need to meet our newest family member!"

She led her two children into the living room where I was still sitting. I turned my head back around as they approached. Lily smiled and gestured to me.

"Len, Lenka, this is Rin. She's the foster child that your father and I adopted today."

Len's P.O.V.

I turned my head from the TV (what? Hetalia's my favorite anime.) to look at Rin fully, and my jaw nearly fell to the ground. She looked freakishly like me, even more than Lenka, and Lenka and I could easily pass off as twins. Snapping my attention back to Rin, I noticed that she was pretty cute. She also looked very innocent, with the large white bow that sat on top of her golden hair. Looked easy enough to charm, probably never had a boyfriend before.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Len," I said, winking and giving her a flirty smile that has never failed me before...until now. To my surprise, instead of blushing like crazy-which is how girls always responded- Rin simply rolled her eyes and turned to Lenka and my mom.

"Yeah, this one's definitly a player," she said, pointing at me with her thumb. My mom and Lenka simply nodded.

"Is that a problem for you?" I asked, running my hand through my always-messy bangs, hoping to regain whatever charm and composure I had left.

Rin turned back to me, smiling sweetly.

"Of course, I can't stand players."

...I think I'm actually in physical pain.

**Whew, I finally finished this after... well I don't exactly know how long, but like a month? Again, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I'm no longer behind in school, so hopefully I'll now have more free time to write :)**

**In other news...**

**MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 18 DAYS! **

**It's on the 25th, and I'm going to be 15! :D **

**I'm asking for money, so I can buy either a Kasane Teto cosplay or a Lenalee Lee (from D. Gray-Man) cosplay. **

**That's pretty much it for exciting news in my life. **

**Please review! I give out pastries to anyone who does! Next pastry will be banana bread! (nut free, in case of allergies, and I hate nuts anyway :P) **

**See ya next chapter!**

**~Sui-chan**

**P.S. There's a hidden song reference in this chapter, see if you can spot it! No, it's not Spice.**


End file.
